User talk:The Matrix Prime
Welcome Heya, thanks for all your work around the wiki. I haven't had much time to work around here, but if you ever have any problems with spam or otherwise, please feel free to leave a message on any of my talk pages on any wikis. Again, thanks helping out, glad to see there are still 'Scapers out there besides heroscapers.com Krysto2002 20:46, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't think I can help As much as it pains me to say this, I don't think I have the authority to do that; I have admin rights, yes, but I require beaurocrat rights in order to manage promotions. The only users with those rights around here are, needless to say, rather difficult to reach, but if anyone manages to do so please let me know. If you're having problems around here that require an admin to fix, let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks! Krysto Humble Question on Editing Hey Matrix, I see you do a lot of work around here as well. Just wanted to touch base with you on your reasonings behind some of your recent edits. I noticed you completely axed the Point Values page, which, in my view, was very useful. I see from the edit history that there was some vandalism on the page, but that seems more like a simple clean-up than a need to completely burn the work. I can't personally get back in to the previous versions of it, but do you think it's possible to salvage the old version and replace it, just clip out the unnecessary edits and reverse the vandal's work? Thanks man! Dlark17 (talk) 03:56, February 4, 2013 (UTC) *Vandalism was only part of the problem, as I was looking it over, I realized that there wasn't really anything very relevant about the page - it was mostly semi-organized paragraphs of nothing but names - listed only by point number. Its a not very readable and looks more like a jumble then anything else. However, if you think the page has something to offer and can clean it up so that it looks more instesting and more readable, I don't resurrecting it and letting you have a go at it. I'll be intested in seeing what you do with it. Also it freely mixes Marvel and D&D Heroscape with the classic Heroscape which is obviously a little bit of a problem since we want to keep those two sub-game distinict from the main game Happy Editing! The Matrix Prime (talk) 22:44, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'd be more than happy to take the reigns on it if you can resurrect it. It's nice to have a quick place to run when you need filler units on your army and just want everyone's points at a glance. Also, I see around the site that you are being really strict about keeping the lines separate. What's the idea behind that? I get that each are technically a new entity, but they all had the Heroscape header, often have interlocking synergy, and play by the same rules with equivalent point values. It can't be that strange that my group lets all three versions intersect during our drafts, can it? Dlark17 (talk) 00:48, February 5, 2013 (UTC) *There are several factors to that. One is the simple fact that Hasbro itself kept those lines seperate. We never saw Marvel heroes being sold with normal Heroscape heroes and Wizards of the Coast certainly never mixed the three either. One of the goals of this wiki to be the definitive (and professional looking) source for Heroscape just as if Hasbro had created this wiki. This means keeping the same similarities as Hasbro did. Secondly, they really ARE three seperate games, their points systems are use the same concepts, but are balanced for different game styles as are their powers and stats. This doesn't mean that they CAN'T be played together - but on the whole it is more usual for them not to be played together then it is for them to be. Marvel figures for example were almost never allowed for tournament play with classic Heroscape - at any draft point level whatsoever. Thirdly, there is also the quality issue that many have often raised as well. While Milton Bradly did just as great a job with Marvel as they did with true Heroscape, many of the Wizards of the Coast scuplt-work is sub-standard and not on the same level (or size) as the original Heroscape models. Mixing them with regular Heroscape, or even Marvel Heroscape, seems to imply that they're all the same, which is just not true. Lastly, it is also done to aid people searching for just one line. If some one is intested just in Truescape, we don't need information about Marvelscape on the same page; if some one is just looking for Marvelscape figures and information, we don't need Dungeonscape info crowding the page as well. It allows people intested in just one line to veiw that line without being forced to consider the other lines as well. People also have had the bad habit of mentioning their favorite characters over and over as well. We don't need to hear on every fourth page how this figure would be useless against the Hulk and you wouldn't believe how many pages mentioned Forgehammer when I started editing, whether it was appropriate to or not. Heroscape is so wonderfully diverse that we don't need a select few hogging up all the spot light. Hope that helps you! The Point page should be back up now, an idea I had was that perhaps the hero and squads could be divided into two lists - making it eaiser to read. Marvel and D&D could be placed in a third combinded list, perhaps entitled "Other Heroscape". Just a thought =). The Matrix Prime (talk) 01:00, February 7, 2013 (UTC) *Alright, I can start trying to work on that page. And thanks for the fill-in on separation of the lines. The idea of keeping them simple for searching, etc. makes a lot of sense, but the original "They HAVE to be different!" seems pretentious. I mean, ultimately, if that's how the community is focused, then my points are moot and I play a strange breed of 'Scape, but especially considering how some powers are nearly useless in their own sets (Lizard King bonding... Does that even have a D&D target?) I thought it was worth looking in to and applying on some level. Dlark17 (talk) 05:12, February 7, 2013 (UTC) *Actually the Greenscales do have bonding options in D&D Heroscape: the two D&D Dragons, Orthik/whatshisname and Moltenclaw. What they do lack is a Lizardfolk hero of their own. One of the things I didn't like about what Wizards of the Coast did with Heroscape was leave obvious gaps like that. Greenscales were D Wave 1, yet that wave's hero set and the hero sets of the two waves that followed do not have a Lizardfolk hero. I imagine that its because the Greenscales follow Ullar, when all D&D squads are suppose to follow evil generals (since they were trying to turn Heroscape into a mini version of D&D). Probably someone in Wizards of the Coast was honestly trying to do a good job and correctly noted that the Greenscales were a natural for Ullar, then someone heigher up noticed and "punished" the act by blocking any Greenscale Hero figure from being made. So its unsurprising that many D&D powers don't work well in their own sub-line, it simply was not as well made and so its not uncommon to see them played with other Heroscape lines, even I myself have done so. But what is pretentious, is just because "I" play that way, so than EVERYBODY else should play that way. The wiki shouldn't be based on any one person's playing style, it should be netural so that individuals can choose their own playing style. That said, there ARE times when pages from one line should mention figures from another line; I'm sure you've noticed that when I edit the Synergy of a figure I also include figures from other lines - when appropriate. In other words, less is more ;-). The Matrix Prime (talk) 21:32, February 7, 2013 (UTC) *Naw, definitely, you're right. I just didn't know how many people coming in late to the game would know the difference. And I totally agree with the theory on DungeonScape. D1 actually seems to have some good, cool stuff that didn't break too many rules, but by D3 they even screwed with the bases (seriously, is Moltenclaw a 1-space or...? I can't tell since they just used the same stupid bases from D&D). I mean, using the X markers and stuff like that was a good play, but it is interesting where they dropped the ball. Dlark17 (talk) 07:20, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Do we need these? Hey, Matrix. I noticed that a wiki contributor edited several species pages, which to me, contained a lot of speculation. They are: http://heroscape.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon, http://heroscape.wikia.com/wiki/Wulsinu. Also, another contributor added several pages for each personality type. Is in nessasary to keep these? Thanks. (Dwfemperor (talk) 08:55, February 17, 2013 (UTC)) * The dragon page is a bit of conglomerate of Heroscape and D&D lore, its something that needs to be "unD&Dnized" but I haven't gotten around to the species pages yet. As for "Drake" (which I noticed you mentioned in its talk page) as far as I know its just another word for dragon, so I don't have a problem with it, but if you want to change it to dragon that's okay by me too. The Wulsinu page is still pretty much a stub article right now - it definitely needs more work - but as far as I am aware "Wulsinu" isn't a species per se its the name givin to the Marro's genetically created/modified animal creations, or at least that what I remember from the website. I might be wrong about that. I've actually been thinking about the personality pages for some time now, especially the Marvel ones which tend to only have one figure wihth that type. I was thinking that we probably could just merge all the "single" personality types onto one page or something. Having an seperate page for each does seem excessive. The Matrix Prime (talk) 16:57, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Vydar Although I understand your reasoning in reversing my edits on the Vydar pages, the reason I edited the pages was because I distinctly remember reading on the Heroscape website that Utgar was allied with Vydar. The text was changed before the website was taken down. Could I have mistakenly thought it was Vydar and not Einar? Maybe. But I'll have you know that I am very aware of who the heroscape generals are (I have most, if not all, of the mass-released sets), I am aware that Heroscape does not have enough villains, and I very much do not hate Vydar's army (I personally favor Vydar over the other five), and even if I did, I would not stoop to the level of vandalizing the wiki page. Auttheum (talk) 18:51, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Ulginesh¥ Yes, That was my original intention as I had forgot about Drakes ability until, during a game with my brother, he reminded me of it. I meant to go back but have been busy with some Marro Battle Strategies in a powerpoint. I am working on how to make them into a consecutive page and then will post a link for their web site. I do enjoy playing Heroscape very much, although I must confess it's only truescape. I currently have Rise of the Valkyrie and Swarm of the Marro (which came off ebay) that came with Ulginesh, Arkmer, Jorhawn, Emiroon and one other elf whose name I forget. I am working on designing a Heroscape tournament for those who wish to enter. If you have any advice e-mail me at J.Newtown.ringbearer@gmail.com Baggin (talk) 01:30, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Baggin Hey Hey, I'm going to add some strategy notes to most of these guys. Do you frequent heroscapers.com by any chance? Also, I noticed you mention that D&D Heroscape and Classic are not compatible, but that is not true. The desingers balanced the D&D stuff against classic. Greygnarl47 (talk) 23:23, June 25, 2013 (UTC)